misty_clan_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Battling - Training Guide
This Page is being worked on by User:Ash Rabbit and User:SheWithoutAName Welcome to the Battling - Training Guide! We are a peaceful clan, but our apprentices learn to fight all the same. Using short blows and long blows, we have our techniques, passed on generation to generation. Our medicine cats learn to fight in case of any emergencies, or if a Clan that attacks the camp. We also teach our apprentices to fight in the dark, in tunnels, and in caves. The apprentices usual train for 6 moons. If an apprentice gets hurt or can’t go to training for a couple of moons, their apprenticeship is extended. We are strict about training, and want the apprentices to be fully trained so they can defend our Clan with their best skills. Battle Techniques Your mentor will teach you these battle techniques. Back Kick: ''Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking all weight on your front paws.'' Back Kick Swipe: ''It is a explosive surprise move for your opponent. You go on your hind paws and swipe at your opponent, giving him/her a scratch. Then swiftly turn and do the back kick move.'' Leap-and-hold:'' This move is mostly for a small cat facing a larger opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of the opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll counter move, and try to jump free before you get squashed.'' Drop and Roll: ''This move is best used when a cat does the "Leap-and-hold" move. If the cat is on top of you, you drop on there belly & roll so your opponent gets squashed. The attacker will be forced to let go.'' Duck and Twist:'' Simple defensive move. The cat ducks then twists around, rolling over onto his/her back, and then springs to their paws. (The Drop and Roll is the same but we learn two different kinds of these protection moves, just in case).'' Front Paw Blow: ''A frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponents head. Claws sheated.'' Front Paw Strike/Forepaw Slash: ''A frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the face or body of your opponent.'' Teeth Grip:'' Target your opponent's legs, tail, scruff or ears then sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight.'' Jump and pin:'' Complicated move. Leap backwards, and bounce off some sort of surfice. With the precise accuracy, land on the cat.'' Partner Fighting: ''Warriors who have trained and fought together wiill often fall instinctively into a defensive position, each protecting each others back while fending off an opponent from either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers.'' Belly Rake: ''This is a fight-stopper. Slice with unsheated claw against the soft flesh of the opponents belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back into control.'' Half-Turn Belly Rake: Turn onto your side, slip under the opponent's belly, rake it with your claws, then swiftly turn back onto all fours out from under your opponent. Scruff Shake:'' Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponents neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, who are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them.'' Category:Resources